


Grown Up

by Stylinson_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_28/pseuds/Stylinson_28
Summary: Prompt 107: The anxiety that maybe you're not a real man because you've never been to a brothel.After a talk with his friends about going to brothels, Harry is worried that maybe you really aren't a real man if you have never been to a brothel. His boyfriend disagrees.





	Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! It was a challenging prompt for me and I'm not that satisfied with it than I normally am with my fics, but I hope you like it anyway.

****

**Prompt 107: The anxiety that maybe you’re not a real man because you’ve never been to a brothel.**

„We’re all real men now“, Niall exclaimed excited. Liam and Zayn laughed at their friend’s excitement, when suddenly Harry stood next to them. The youngest of the group had been in the photo studio to work on his portfolio that was due the next week. He spent a lot of time there lately, not seeing his friends that much at the moment.

“What did I miss?”, he asked his friends in confusion, hating that he hadn’t had much time for them lately with being an absolutely family and friend orientated person. Harry had only heard the last part of their conversation. Waiting for a reply, he adjusted his bag that was slung over his shoulder, complementing his black skinny jeans, that were way to warm today. He had paired his skinny’s with one of his frilly Hawaiian “Dad-Shirts” as Niall liked to call them, much to Harry’s dismay.

“Niall’s cousin gave him a trip to Vegas for his 21st birthday and they went to a brothel there”, Zayn explained bored, taking another drag of his cigarette. Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Oh? How was it then?”, he asked trying to cover up his discomfort, which didn’t work out quite that well in his opinion.

“It was fucking awesome, mate. You’re the only one of us that has never been to one now”, Niall told him, oblivious as usual and Harry gulped, not comfortable with this topic at all. See, Harry wasn’t a prude, far from it, but he was the youngest of them and the only one of them that was in a serious relationship. The others just didn’t know about his relationship, because he never told them about it. Louis, his boyfriend of two years, was older…like much older and Harry was terrified of the reactions they would receive if anyone found out about them. That’s why nobody knew about them, not even his mother and sister, who he had always told everything. Nobody knew, except them. Their love was theirs and if you asked Harry, it could stay that way for another year or so, maybe even until they decided to take the next step and get married. He just wanted to enjoy his time with Louis without anyone trying to talk him out of it or putting their nose into their relationship. He just didn’t want anyone or anything coming between them and their love for each other and Louis agreed. Sure, Louis was older and some of his wishes were different from Harry’s, but they compromised and it worked. Louis wanted Harry to meet his family, but the younger lad had denied, Louis understood his reasons and had never mentioned it again afterwards. Harry knew he just waited for him to come around and be ready to meet his family and he was very thankful for his understanding boyfriend. Sure, it wasn’t easy at all with their age difference, Louis wanting to get married rather soon and Harry wanting to graduate from university first, but they made it work and that was everything that counted.

“Will you?”, Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Niall’s obnoxious question. He shook his head to clear it, before looking at Niall in question.

“What?”

“I asked if you will go to a brothel as well soon?”, Niall repeated, looking disbelievingly at his friend.

“Where were you with your head, mate?”, he continued and Harry chose to just ignore that question.

“Uhm…well, I’m gonna think about it”, he shrugged, answering Niall’s first question, then excusing himself, saying he still had to do something for school at home, not bothering to wait for their replies, just wanting to get away from that awkward topic. He just wanted to see Louis now. Nobody else. Just Louis.

 

Louis opened the door to his flat in a relatively quiet part of Manchester almost immediately after Harry knocked, awaiting his boyfriend impatiently after not having seen him in a few days. A bright smile crept onto Harry’s face at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend who was smiling back at him just as brightly.

After coming in and closing the door behind him, he jumped into his boyfriend’s arms, burying his face in the warm crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Louis smelled of summertime and vanilla and Harry loved it, he couldn’t think about a time when they wouldn’t be together anymore. He was sure that he wouldn’t survive that. Their love was special and Harry knew that he would never feel something as strong as that ever again. He believed, that not everyone even got to experience this kind of strong love and trust and commitment to another person and he felt sorry for all the people that didn’t get to experience that. He couldn’t think about what it would be like not to feel something as strong as their love for each other.

“Missed you”, he whispered, muffled from his lips on Louis’ neck, Louis understanding anyways.

“Missed you more”, he replied into Harry’s ear, making tingles run over the skin just under his ear. Harry smiled and leaned back a bit to look Louis in the eyes, seeing the sparkle in his beautiful ocean blue eyes he always had in them when he was looking at him. Then he just leaned in, pressing his lips firmly to Louis’, coaxing him into a sweet but passionate kiss. That kind of kiss people shared who were in a happy, committed relationship and deeply loved each other. Harry loved kissing Louis, it never got old and he would never get bored of it. Each kiss waking the butterflies in his stomach. Louis was summertime and butterflies and Harry couldn’t be happier than he was, when he was with his love.

“I love you.”

“I love you more”, Harry smirked.

“Not possible”, Louis pressed their lips together again, kissing Harry with all his love, coaxing his mouth open for his tongue to fit in and connect with Harry’s. They smiled into the kiss, their tongues dancing around each other in a sensual dance of love with the anticipation for more to happen soon.

“I want you”, Harry panted into his boyfriend’s mouth desperately, needing to feel his love inside him, needing to forget everything about the awkward brothel conversation. He hated that he would have to do it, but he just wanted to be a real man as well. Gay people were often seen as not being real men and Harry just didn’t want that. He was a man and he wanted to be seen as a real man as well and if that meant going to a brothel, then so be it. Louis surely would understand and if not…Harry didn’t want to think about that possibility.

Louis growled into his mouth at the perspective of having sex with Harry and Harry could feel him getting hard already, his clothed cock pressing against Harry’s own that was half hard already. Harry rutted against Louis as good as possible still being hoisted up on his boyfriend’s hip, making him moan.

“Take me to bed”, Harry breathed into Louis’ mouth, giving him another deep kiss, before kissing down his jaw to his neck, biting down and licking over it lovingly, leaving his mark on him.

“Yeah, yeah, okay”, Louis said, turning and carrying Harry into his bedroom that really was theirs already with Harry staying over most days of the week and the amount of lovemaking and fucking that they had practiced in there for the last two years.

Louis laid him down on the sheets and immediately started undressing himself and then Harry quickly, clearly not able to wait for a lot longer. Harry smirked up at him at the sight of his boyfriend standing there naked with his cock sporting an angry red colour already. He started to lazily stroke himself, just to tease Louis and grinned at his boyfriend, as he pushed his hand away to replace it with his own and also his lips, wrapping around the tip, alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around it. It made Harry go insane. He threw his head back against the sheets, moaning loudly in pleasure, his hands gripping into the sheets next to his body.

“God, I love your mouth. So good”, he praised Louis, who suddenly began deepthroating him in a skilled manner, making Harry see sparkles in front of his eyes before blacking out, coming hard into his boyfriend’s awaiting mouth. Louis swallowed everything to the last drop and pulled off, wiping his mouth with his hand, then crawling up to kiss Harry again, laying on top of him now, tangling their legs together and touching everywhere. It wasn’t over yet and Harry never wanted it to be, thinking that having sex with Louis was the best thing ever. He couldn’t imagine ever going without Louis’ touches, his kisses, his mouth and most of all his cock. Harry just thought that nothing else would do anymore. Louis was _it_ for him. His one and only and he felt beyond lucky to have found him and that at such a young age, with only eighteen years.

When Harry had been eighteen, he had been the only one interested in a serious relationship, with all his class mates only thinking about hook-ups and casual things. Hell, even now everyone his age he knew only wanted casual, none of them wanted something serious, except Harry and that was why they wouldn’t understand him. They wouldn’t understand his relationship with Louis, they just wouldn’t get it. They were better off keeping their love to themselves.

“I love you. Never forget that”, Harry whispered into their kiss, making Louis pull away a bit, frowning in confusion at him.

“I won’t and I love you too, but where is that coming from, love?”, he asked concerned, stroking Harry’s hair out of his face, resting his palm on the younger lad’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Louis smiled down lovingly at his boyfriend and Harry couldn’t help but smile back, an uneasy feeling in his stomach at the prospect of him destroying everything they had in only a few seconds.

“Well, see, I talked to Niall, Liam and Zayn after school and they were talking about Niall’s trip to Vegas for his birthday”, Harry began, Louis not stopping his caress on his cheek, looking him deep in the eyes.

“Oh did he have a good trip then?”, he asked, always interested in the things Harry’s friends were up to, even though he still didn’t know them personally.

“Yeah, he did. He went to a brothel there”, Harry breathed out, closing his eyes, not able to look Louis in the eyes any longer.

“Some people do that, nothing wrong with that”, he heard Louis say, opening his eyes carefully again, trying to see Louis’ reaction. He was still looking the same way at him and Harry got a little more confidence from that.

“Uhm…and…well, Niall said that he’s a real man now, as well as Zayn and Liam because they all have been to a brothel already and well, I didn’t…”, he tried to explain, hoping Louis would understand what he meant. Louis frowned at him.

“What are you saying, Babe?”

“Uhm…well, apparently you aren’t a real man if you never have been to a brothel in your life and I want to be a real man, Lou”, Harry whined, knowing full well that he acted like a child right now, but didn’t care at all.

“So, what you’re saying is, you want to go to a brothel and fuck some whore to be a real man?”, he made air quotes when saying “real man”, pushing up and sitting next to Harry on the bed, not believing what he had just heard. Harry sighed, sitting up as well, covering himself with the sheets of the bed, feeling quite uncomfortable now being bare in front of Louis while talking about such a thing, even though he normally didn’t mind being naked in front of people.

“Well…yeah”, Harry confirmed, turning a deep shade of red in the face at the topic. Louis shook his head in disbelief.

“You want to throw away two years of being together for a quick, dirty fuck in a brothel with a person who doesn’t even have the right gender for you? Just because your friends say you aren’t a real man if you never have been to a brothel?! That’s pathetic, Harry”, Louis spat out, clearly angry.

“Have you ever been to a brothel?”, he asked carefully, wanting to know but dreading the answer at the same time, not wanting to imagine his Louis having sex with anyone else, even though he knew that Louis had had other partners before him.

“Yeah, actually, but that was a long time ago before I even met you and before I was in a serious relationship. And it was awful, just so you know. I wouldn’t throw away a two years relationship for something like that, but maybe that’s just me”, Louis was in his bitch mode now and Harry knew that this wouldn’t end well at all. Bitchy Louis was never a good sign.

“See, you’re a real man. I’m not and I want to be one as well. I don’t want to be the woman in our relationship”, Harry said, getting angry himself, because Louis wouldn’t understand his point.

“Stop with the fooking real man shit, Harry. You aren’t the woman in our relationship. We’re both men, we’re both equal. Is it because I never bottom? If it’s that then we can change that. I can bottom too, if you want to do the fucking for once. Just talk to be for fooks sake.”

“It’s not that at all. I like getting fucked by you. You don’t get it. My friends don’t see me as equal to them, to them I’m not a real man because I have never been to a brothel.”

“Bullshit. And even if they really think that, they aren’t worth your friendship. And don’t you think it’s man enough to be in a committed relationship for two years with an older man? Especially at your age?!”, Louis was calmer now, trying to talk some sense back into his boyfriend.

“They don’t know that”, Harry protested weakly, tired of fighting. Harry hated fighting, he wasn’t the type of person to always pick fights, preferring to always be nice to people and stay away from conflicts. He wasn’t able to hold a grudge for long…it just wasn’t his nature.

“Then tell them, Babe. I’d be more than happy to call you my boyfriend in front of our friends and families. Don’t you think we’ve waited long enough? Don’t you think it would be much easier if people knew?”, Louis asked him, crawling closer, taking his boyfriend’s face between his hands, looking him deep in the evergreen eyes.

“Yeah, you’re right. We’ll tell them, but please understand that I have to go. I have to do this just once. I just want my friends to see me as a real man as well. I need to make this experience”, Harry pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t want to be a loser.

“Okay, if it really is that important to you. Go. But for me, you are a real man. Always remember that. You don’t have to prove anything to me. To me, you are perfect, just the way you are. You are the man I fell in love with two years ago, the man I want to bring to my family, the man I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I love you”, Louis said, kissing him deeply, before pulling away, releasing Harry from his grip.

“Thank you. I love you too and I want that with you, Lou. Believe me, but I have to do this. Otherwise I won’t be happy with myself. But please know, that you are the only person in the world that I really want to have sex with. You are the only person I love and you are the only person I see myself growing old with”, Harry said, kissing Louis again, before standing up and dressing himself again, determined to get this over with.

“Come back here, when you’re done, alright?”, Louis asked and Harry nodded, before leaving the flat, making his way to the only brothel in Manchester he knew off. Having a bad feeling in his stomach the whole time, feeling like he was about to make a huge mistake.

 

“I…I couldn’t do it. You’re the only one I want to have sex with ever. Lou, please. Make me forget”, Harry was sobbing in his boyfriend’s strong arms only an hour later. Harry hadn’t gotten himself to go through with his plan. He had turned around almost immediately after arriving, the whole thing just hadn’t felt right at all.

“Hey, it’s alright, Babe. I got you. You won’t have to have sex with anyone else. To me you are perfect, no matter what anyone else says”, Louis whispered reassuringly into his ear, Harry calming down slowly.

“Just make me forget, Lou. Make love to me”, Harry sobbed, pressing himself closer to Louis’ chest, who tightened his grip as well, desperately trying to calm his boyfriend down.

“Okay, come on”, he said, taking Harry’s hand and carefully pulling him back into the bedroom. They took their time taking off each other’s clothes and Louis opening Harry up carefully, stopping a few times to kiss all over his beautiful body.

They enjoyed every second of it and soon, Louis was inside of Harry, slowly and lovingly making love to his wonderful boyfriend, showing him how much he loved him. They kissed a lot during and were as close as possible, both coming with their declarations of love on their lips. They cuddled close afterwards under the blankets, Harry pressing kisses on Louis’ sweaty chest and Louis kissing him on the temple, both enjoying their closeness to the other.

“Marry me”, Louis breathed out into the comfortable silence between them and Harry inhaled sharply in surprise, not quite believing what he had just heard.

“What?”, he asked still in shock, looking up into his boyfriend’s sparkling eyes.

“Marry me”, Louis repeated smiling down at him, pulling him closer against his chest.

“Yes”, Harry breathed smiling, feeling like doing something crazy after such an adventurous day. He loved Louis and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, so why not getting engaged right now?!

“I love you”, Louis beamed and pressed his lips sweetly against Harry’s, kissing him slow and full of love, not rushing anything, just enjoying the moment of closeness.

“I love you”, Harry whispered against his lips, not ready to pull away just yet. He wanted to enjoy his fresh engagement with his beautiful husband-to-be.

 

“Harry, there you are. Where have you been all week?”, he was greeted by Liam a week later. Liam, Zayn and Niall were sitting in the cafeteria of their Uni, Harry joining them after having handed in his portfolio.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been around much lately. Gonna change that, promise”, Harry apologized sheepishly, smiling down into his lab where his engagement ring was resting beside his other rings on his right ring finger.

“Don’t worry, mate. ‘s all good”, Zayn said, continuing to eat his lunch.

“What have you been up to then?”, Niall asked nosy as usual. Niall was just being Niall and Harry loved him for that.

“Well…look, I have to talk to you about something”, Harry started, not quite knowing where to start.

“What is it, H?”, Liam asked calmly.

“I…I know that you don’t think I’m a real man because I’ve never been to a brothel…but…Niall let me finish first…but I am a real man and I want to be seen as one by you as well. That I’m gay, doesn’t mean I’m not a real man and I tried to go to a brothel…well I have been in there and immediately turned around again because I just couldn’t…uhm…I’m engaged.” That was it. The cat was out of the bag and his friends were shocked. All looking at him with open mouths.

“W…What?”, Niall got out first.

“I have been in a relationship for two years with a wonderful man and we got engaged last week. I’m gonna marry the love of my life and I’m so happy”, Harry explained, showing off his ring and smiling brightly thinking about Louis. He just couldn’t stop smiling when thinking about his beautiful fiancé.

“Okay…first of all. Congratulations, I’m very happy for you. Second, we don’t think that at all…I think you misunderstood what Niall said last week about us being real men now”, Liam said after the first shock. Harry frowned confused at his friends, not understanding what he could have possibly misunderstood.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t say we’re real men because we’ve been to a brothel before. I joked about being real men now because we’re 21 and legal adults everywhere now. Nothing against you being gay or not having been to a brothel at all, mate. Congrats on your engagement. I wanna meet this bloke who stole your heart asap though”, Niall explained, making Harry turn deep red and clutching his hands in front of his face in shame.

“God, I’m such an idiot. What even was I thinking? And thanks guys, means a lot. You’ll meet Louis soon, I promise. He is very excited to finally meet you but first we have to tell our parents. They didn’t know about us either.”

“Wow, why so secretive? Congrats”, Zayn said, continuing his lunch as if nothing had happened.

“Uhm…well, Louis is older and we were kinda afraid of the reactions and just wanted to enjoy being together for a bit…somehow that turned into two years…but oh well”, Harry replied sheepishly, playing with his engagement ring, smiling down at it. He just couldn’t stop admiring it. Louis had given it to him only a few minutes after their engagement, having carried it around for a while already. He had just waited for the right moment and Harry thought that it was very romantic of him.

“How old is Louis then?”, Niall asked, chewing his own lunch now.

“Uhm…he’ll turn 30 in December”, Harry admitted, but Niall just shrugged.

“Not that old”, he commented and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated to help me improve my writing, seeing that english isn't my first language.  
> I hope you enjoyed this One Shot and maybe you'd like to read one of my other fics on ao3.  
> You can also find me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics)  
> and [ Tumblr ](https://stylinson28fics.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm also currently hosting the HL Mpreg Exchange with lovelarry10. If you would like to participate, you can find us [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLMpregFicExchange2018) and on [ Tumblr ](https://hlmpregficexchange.tumblr.com/)


End file.
